


People You Hold Dear

by wellwritten



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Episode: s03e03 Murder and Mozzarella, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellwritten/pseuds/wellwritten
Summary: Mr. Salvatore threatens, and Phryne can't help but be curious.
Relationships: Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 92





	People You Hold Dear

People You Hold Dear

_Author’s Note: I don’t mind the scene at the end of Murder and The Mozzarella, but this alternate option a little earlier in the story is fun too._

“How’s your hand?” she glanced over as Jack kept his attention on driving through the early evening traffic.

“It’s fine.” Jack’s tone came out more curt than he had intended, so he softened, “thank you for asking.” Hitting Roberto Salvatore probably wasn’t his best play of the evening, but it had felt amazingly good to finally get that particular criminal off the street.

“Can I ask you another question, Jack?”

Jack smiled, “Could I stop you?”

“The statement he made right before you presented a very admirable right hook—”

“Yes?”

“Who exactly are the people you hold most dear?”

“What?”

“Mr. Salvatore told you he had a list of the people you hold most dear which was very obviously a threat. Your reaction to learning that information was a firm punch to his jaw, so you must have believed that he actually knew who he was referring to and that you do, in fact, hold them dear. I find it a little curious that he seems to know who those people are, and I don’t.”

Jack smiled and glanced covertly over at Phryne, somehow charmed by the way her mind worked. The drama of her features was highlighted by the dim night, which only served to make her beauty that much more pronounced.

“There’s not actually a list, you know.”

“Well of course there’s not, but if there was, who would be on it?”

Jack nodded and placed his elbow on the edge of the window and continued to drive. “Let’s see, there’s my family, my mother and sisters. My nieces and nephews.”

“Well sure, but family hardly counts, though I’ve never met any of them. Why is that?”

“Probably because they don’t live near Melbourne. In fact, my one sister has been in New Zealand with her husband for the last two years, so I haven’t seen them myself.”

“Don’t they ever come see you or you go see them?”

“We’ve talked about them coming for a visit or maybe meeting in between but schedules haven’t worked out. I can hardly take off on a whim, you know.”

“Jack Robinson, I bet you have eons of weeks of leave saved up, if you really wanted to.”

“Hmm, maybe so.”

Phryne flashed him a knowing look and then continued, “Who else?”

“I guess I’d have to include Rosie, we were married for quite some time, after all.”

“You do seem to have a cordial relationship.”

“I don’t know that I’d go as far as cordial, but it’s certainly not a difficult one, all things considered.”

As Jack pulled the car up to the curb in front of her house, Phryne shrugged in agreement and pulled on the release for the door, prompting Jack to step out and move around to her side of the car.

The evening air was pleasantly cool, and she tucked her hand into Jack’s elbow as they walked up her front sidewalk. The sun had fully set, leaving the glow of the house to guide them toward the front door.

“And Concetta?”

“Ah, Concetta. She is a beautiful woman.”

“She is, and quite intelligent. She would be a good match for you, Jack.”

As they reached the front door, Jack was grateful for the front porch light above to try and see her expression. Phryne’s tone of voice was calculatingly neutral. Was she asking as encouragement, as if he was a good friend? Or, was the question intended to determine his intentions toward the other woman? Regardless of her motives for asking, her face looked resigned, maybe even sad.

“Do you think so?” he asked softly.

“She is the type of woman to make an enviable home for a lucky man,” Phryne returned softly.

“Thank you for your help today. Things might have gone a lot differently without you stepping forward.”

Phryne looked puzzled by his abrupt change in topic. “You’re welcome, Jack.”

Jack took a small step back, “I best be getting home, there will be a lot of paperwork to do in the morning.”

“I can help you with that too, by not showing up and distracting you from your tasks.”

Jack laughed, “You mean having a lie in, don’t you?”

“There’s always more than one perspective on a situation, Inspector.” Her eyes twinkled in flirtation.

“Goodnight, Miss Fisher.”

“Goodnight, Jack.”

She watched him walk back towards his car, but about halfway there, he stopped and turned.

“You know not all men need or want a home to be made for them.”

She took a few steps closer to him and into the darkness of the night. “Really?”

“Of course. Some men know that a more valuable relationship is one that respects, and challenges, and supports with each person needing and each person receiving.”

“How very modern of you, Inspector.”

“I’m not trying to be modern, just myself. I’ve learned that from you, you know.”

“Hmmm, so does that mean I’m on your list?”

Jack laughed out loud, he knew she’d come back to that question, Phryne Fisher was nothing if not relentless.

He leaned down, ignoring the questioning look on her face, and kissed her cheek, then turned and headed towards the car.

“Ja-ck!” she called out.

He called back, without turning around, “Top of the page, Miss Fisher, don’t ever doubt it.”

The End


End file.
